A New King - A Loki Laufeyson fic
by collarsupervampirebeast
Summary: Loki gets married to a Midgardian after the battle of New York. Thor perished in a battle with Jottunheim, leaving the throne to Loki and his new wife. How will Loki deal with this new responsibility, with old enemies lurking in the shadows?
1. Chapter 1

**so, this is my first fan fiction so please some comments. I don't own any of the characters except for Alex.**

**Chapter 1 - Loki gets married **

Looking back, I never thought that anything like this could happen. Now, here I am in Asgard, about to be married to the God of Mischief himself, Loki, Crowned Prince of Asgard. Thor had perished in the battle of Jottunheim, leaving the throne to Loki. That means I would become Queen – a truly scary thought.

As I entered the throne room, I catch my breath, seeing Loki – my Loki – standing in front of the All-Father, looking as proud as ever wearing his uniform [with the horns]. I'd asked the captain to give me away, knowing full well that Loki would have a fit if he saw me on Tony's arm. "Breathe, Alex" Steve whispered in my ear. "He's crazy about you. I never thought I'd see Loki fall in love. Especially after what happened in New York" I just looked at Steve and glared.

"That's all been forgiven. The past is the past. We have to look to the future now" Steve nodded and we quickly reached Loki and the All-Father.

"Look After her Loki" Steve told him sternly as he gave Loki my hand.

"I fully intend to" he replied, flashing his wicked grin before whispering "in more ways than one" in my ear. I couldn't help but blush. The master of innuendo's strikes again.

The All-Father silenced the room and called us forward. Loki gripped my hand tightly as I looked up and met his gorgeous green eyes, full of joy and mischief. Loki removed his horns and passed them to Agent Coulson, who was beaming. Even Director Fury looked happy – which, believe me, is not an easy feat. Frigga stepped forward, next to her husband. "Hold out your hands, my children" she said. I held out my right as Loki held out his left. "With this rope," Frigga said as she wrapped a rope around both of our hands. "I bind you" Odin held out two rings. Loki placed his on my ring finger which I then repeated with him. "With these rings, you show a promise of your love for one another. Now recite your promises" Odin stepped back and sat on the throne, Frigga remaining at his side.

Loki went first. "My dear, beautiful Alex. I never thought that in my wildest dreams I would fall in love with someone as beautiful, talented and kind as you. After I found out that I was part Frost Giant, I did not think I would be capable of love. Then I landed on Midgard – Earth – and was captured by none other than yourself, a lowly S.H.I.E.L.D agent helping the good captain, the man of iron and the black widow in my capture. I knew then that I would eventually make myself a better man. When I saw you lying in Stark Tower, barely breathing, I realised that being King, of anything, would be nothing, without you by my side. Alex, I have loved you from the moment I set eyes on you, and I will continue to do so for as long as I live" Loki finished and caressed my cheek, wiping away the tear that had fallen from his words.

I began to recite my vows. "Loki, my love, my everything. I always wondered how you, a god, could ever love me, a lowly human. When I met you, you turned my life around. I fell, and I fell hard. Despite nearly destroying the world, I could never be mad at you. Everything you did was in the past and it is forgiven. I love you, Loki Laufeyson, and I will never get tired of telling you that." I finished and we looked at Odin and Frigga. She stepped forward once more. "With the power vested in my by Odin All-Father, I pronounce you Prince Loki and Princess Alexandra of Asgard, Husband and wife." Cheers erupted from the throne room as Loki leaned down to kiss me, keeping it as chaste as possible. "let the feast… BEGIN!"

With the celebrations in full swing, Loki called for silence to make a speech. "I'd just like to thank you all for joining my beautiful wife and me today. It means a lot. Normally there would be a best man's speech now, but we decided against it, because no one would be able to replace the man who should be standing here with me – Thor, if you listening from Valhalla, you smarmy bastard, your missing one hell of a feast." Loki looked up as he heard the sky rumble, cloudless and blue. Thor was surely watching. "Now, dance, drink and make merry" the music began and soon the celebration was in full swing. Loki excused himself to speak with Sif about giving me some self-defence training for whenever he was away. He did not like leaving me unprotected, the careful bastard that he is.

I decided to stand out on the balcony for a while. Everything had happened so quickly. The engagement, the wedding. It was a lot to take in. As I looked out across Asgard, it dawned on me that this was my home now. "Princess Alexandra has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" I turned and gasped.

"All-Father" I curtsied in respect.

"No need for formalities my dear. You are family now." He walked closer and stood beside me as I gazed across Asgard.

"You have created a truly beautiful kingdom All-Father." Odin chuckled and thanked me.

"It has taken many a year to build up, but it has been worth it. I believe Loki has informed you of what is to happen in a month's time?" Odin asked.

"He has." I simply nodded.

"And how do you feel about it?" it dawned on me that this was the first time anyone had asked me how I felt about becoming a ruler.

"I will admit, I am scared. It was never something I imagined could every happen, especially to someone like me. But… meeting him… Loki… I don't know. He brings out the best in me. He makes me feel complete. I couldn't imagine a life without him anymore, and if that means taking a step into the unknown, I will do it. If it means becoming Queen, then I will grow accustomed to it and fulfil my role as only I should."

"Spoken like a true queen, don't you think, father?" I turned to see my beautiful dark haired husband leaning against the door frame.

"She is ready, Loki. Asgard will prosper with Alexandra as Queen and you as King. Thor would be proud of his baby brother." Odin embraced his son, giving him the reassurance that he needed. Odin released Loki and returned to the party. We retired to our chamber.

**So I'm sure you can guess what happens next. Thanks Charlotte for proof reading. I'll try and post as often as I can. Please leave comments. Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2 - Consumation

**here's the second chapter. Big thank you to my mate Charlotte for proof reading. Hope you guys like it.**

As soon as we entered our chamber, Loki pushed me against the wall as his lips descended on mine. I recovered from the shock relatively quickly and returned the kiss with as much passion and desperation as I could muster. Licking my lip, he begged for entrance to my mouth, with I quickly granted, a small moan escaping as I did so. I pushing against my husband, my lover, twining my fingers in his hair, craving the closeness and intimacy only he could provide. "Easy, my love." Loki said, pushing his growing hardness onto me. "I want to savour you." He released my hair from the simple plait it had been in from the wedding. "Such beauty" he whispered, cupping my face and pulling me into another kiss. Gentle. Chaste. I began to slowly remove his armour, needing to feel his skin against mine. As his jacket fell to the floor, Loki stopped kissing me and took my hands, leading me to the bed. Lowering the straps of my dress, Loki stroked my arms, gently, as my dress fell to the floor, leaving me in my panties. I shuddered as he stared at me, a mixture of lust and love in his deep green eyes. "The things I could do to you now," he said, in a deep voice, low and seductive as he sat down on the bed.

"Tell. Me" I said, breathlessly, between kisses as I began to remove the rest of his armour and clothes. When his chest was bare, I pushed him down on to the bed, and straddled him. Loki gasped as I pressed myself against his rock hard cock, kissing my way down from his lips. Down further from his jaw to his Adam's apple. He purred as I reached his chest, open mouth kissing each of his pectorals.

"I'm going to take you. Slowly. Intimately." He whispered as I moved lower down his chest. "I'm going to explore every part of you. I'm going to mark you as mine" I cupped him as he sat up to remove his boots. "Steady love" he chuckled. I stood up from Loki and walked away pouting. Pouring myself a cup of wine, I turned around a looked at him through hooded eyes, as he slowly walked towards me. As I took sip, I looked at Loki, slowly taking him in, every last inch that I could lay my eyes on. By the time I came to my senses, Loki was taking the cup out of my hand and lifting me on to the table. He began nuzzling my neck, moving higher to that sweet spot under my ear. "You'd like it if I took you here wouldn't you, Alexandra?" I whimpered at the use of my name, as Loki cupped me at my most intimate area. It was rare that he used my full name now. It was just easier to call me Alex.

All too quickly, Loki was gone, heading towards the bed, laying on it casually, as if nothing had just happened. "You bastard!" I yelled at him. "You can't just leave me hanging!" he chuckled.

"Why don't you come here and deal with it?" he said, accentuating every syllable. I walked forward slowly, running my hands lower to the part of me that craved attention.

"Or I could just sort myself out" I said, sitting in the armchair by the bed, stroking my clit, slowly, sensuously, as Loki watched, jaw dropped in utter awe. He started rubbing himself through his trousers, obviously in pain with how strained his cock looked. I gave up with my little game and climbed onto the bed, kissing my way down his chest. Lower. Lower. Slowly reaching the forbidden desire. I slowly undid the laces holding his pants in place, looking up at my lover. Loki looked back, knowing what I was about to do. As Loki's cock sprang free, I flashed him a wicked grin, before licking the tip, a droplet of pre-cum seeping onto my tongue as I did so. Loki whimpered at my action. "You like that, don't you?" he purred in response, so I made my next move, taking him as far into my mouth as far as I could.

"Fuck, Alex!" Loki gasped, running his hands through my hair, holding me in place. I kept at it, knowing full well he would soon come.

Abruptly, I felt my head get pulled up before I could make Loki come. I whimpered, missing the feel of him, but before I could complain, Loki rolled us over and thrust into me in one foul swoop. I gasped loudly, feeling him nipping at my neck as Loki slowly began to move, rocking his hips against mine. "Ah!" I gasped, as I felt it building, slowly but surely rising.

"so tight," he whispered in my ear. "come for me, my love" Loki's words were my undoing, and I came, screaming his name, not caring who could, just making sure he knew I loved him. Within a second of my release, Loki came, filling me calling my name, telling me he loved me.

"I Love you Loki. More than anything" I whispered, catching my breath as he withdrew from me, laying by my side, holding my hand tightly.

"I love you too, my Alex" he whispered in my ear. I moved closer, wrapping my arms around him. "Never leave me." he muttered into my head, as he kissed the top of it.

"Never" I replied. And with that, we drifted into a restful sleep.

As soon as we entered our chamber, Loki pushed me against the wall as his lips descended on mine. I recovered from the shock relatively quickly and returned the kiss with as much passion and desperation as I could muster. Licking my lip, he begged for entrance to my mouth, with I quickly granted, a small moan escaping as I did so. I pushing against my husband, my lover, twining my fingers in his hair, craving the closeness and intimacy only he could provide. "Easy, my love." Loki said, pushing his growing hardness onto me. "I want to savour you." He released my hair from the simple plait it had been in from the wedding. "Such beauty" he whispered, cupping my face and pulling me into another kiss. Gentle. Chaste. I began to slowly remove his armour, needing to feel his skin against mine. As his jacket fell to the floor, Loki stopped kissing me and took my hands, leading me to the bed. Lowering the straps of my dress, Loki stroked my arms, gently, as my dress fell to the floor, leaving me in my panties. I shuddered as he stared at me, a mixture of lust and love in his deep green eyes. "The things I could do to you now," he said, in a deep voice, low and seductive as he sat down on the bed.

"Tell. Me" I said, breathlessly, between kisses as I began to remove the rest of his armour and clothes. When his chest was bare, I pushed him down on to the bed, and straddled him. Loki gasped as I pressed myself against his rock hard cock, kissing my way down from his lips. Down further from his jaw to his Adam's apple. He purred as I reached his chest, open mouth kissing each of his pectorals.

"I'm going to take you. Slowly. Intimately." He whispered as I moved lower down his chest. "I'm going to explore every part of you. I'm going to mark you as mine" I cupped him as he sat up to remove his boots. "Steady love" he chuckled. I stood up from Loki and walked away pouting. Pouring myself a cup of wine, I turned around a looked at him through hooded eyes, as he slowly walked towards me. As I took sip, I looked at Loki, slowly taking him in, every last inch that I could lay my eyes on. By the time I came to my senses, Loki was taking the cup out of my hand and lifting me on to the table. He began nuzzling my neck, moving higher to that sweet spot under my ear. "You'd like it if I took you here wouldn't you, Alexandra?" I whimpered at the use of my name, as Loki cupped me at my most intimate area. It was rare that he used my full name now. It was just easier to call me Alex.

All too quickly, Loki was gone, heading towards the bed, laying on it casually, as if nothing had just happened. "You bastard!" I yelled at him. "You can't just leave me hanging!" he chuckled.

"Why don't you come here and deal with it?" he said, accentuating every syllable. I walked forward slowly, running my hands lower to the part of me that craved attention.

"Or I could just sort myself out" I said, sitting in the armchair by the bed, stroking my clit, slowly, sensuously, as Loki watched, jaw dropped in utter awe. He started rubbing himself through his trousers, obviously in pain with how strained his cock looked. I gave up with my little game and climbed onto the bed, kissing my way down his chest. Lower. Lower. Slowly reaching the forbidden desire. I slowly undid the laces holding his pants in place, looking up at my lover. Loki looked back, knowing what I was about to do. As Loki's cock sprang free, I flashed him a wicked grin, before licking the tip, a droplet of pre-cum seeping onto my tongue as I did so. Loki whimpered at my action. "You like that, don't you?" he purred in response, so I made my next move, taking him as far into my mouth as far as I could.

"Fuck, Alex!" Loki gasped, running his hands through my hair, holding me in place. I kept at it, knowing full well he would soon come.

Abruptly, I felt my head get pulled up before I could make Loki come. I whimpered, missing the feel of him, but before I could complain, Loki rolled us over and thrust into me in one foul swoop. I gasped loudly, feeling him nipping at my neck as Loki slowly began to move, rocking his hips against mine. "Ah!" I gasped, as I felt it building, slowly but surely rising.

"so tight," he whispered in my ear. "come for me, my love" Loki's words were my undoing, and I came, screaming his name, not caring who could, just making sure he knew I loved him. Within a second of my release, Loki came, filling me calling my name, telling me he loved me.

"I Love you Loki. More than anything" I whispered, catching my breath as he withdrew from me, laying by my side, holding my hand tightly.

"I love you too, my Alex" he whispered in my ear. I moved closer, wrapping my arms around him. "Never leave me." he muttered into my head, as he kissed the top of it.

"Never" I replied. And with that, we drifted into a restful sleep.

**please leave comments. I'll post a new chapter as soon as I can.**


	3. Chapter 3 - A New Life in Asgard

**so here's the new chapter. A big thanks to everyone who proof-read this chapter. I hope you guys like.**

I woke to an empty bed. I sat up, looking around the room, looking for my lover, my husband. It started to sink in. I was Mrs Alex Laufeyson. I was living in Asgard, married to a gorgeous man, and I would soon be queen. The thought scared the hell out of me, but I didn't want to let Loki down. I loved him.

I climbed out of bed and got dressed. As I walked to the throne room all the guards bowed and the handmaidens curtsied, saying things like "Good Morning, My Lady" and "How are you, My Lady?" _That's gonna take some getting used to,_ I thought to myself. I couldn't get over how beautiful the palace was. It was so big and spacious. It was truly awe inspiring.

I reached the throne room and the doors were opened for me. As I entered the room, Loki and Odin both looked up at me. Loki smiled with love. Odin merely chuckled. "Good Morning All-Father. I hope you slept well" I said, acknowledging Odin as I walked towards my husband.

"I slept pleasantly, thank you my dear." He smiled at me. I kissed Loki chastely, not wanted things to get too heated in front of his father.

"Good Morning, beautiful" Loki smiled into the kiss. Pulling me close. "I was just about to send for you. Father would like to speak to us both." I looked to the All-Father, with a quizzical look on my face.

"Come sit beside me, my dear." I did as Odin asked. "As I'm sure you know, I was never happy with you marrying my son. That was until I found a way to prolong your life so that you will live and die with Loki." I looked towards Loki in shock. He just smiled at me, with his usual glint of mischief in his eyes.

"Are you serious?" I asked, still letting the news sink in.

"I would not kid about something like this. Loki spoke to me this morning. He said…" but Odin was cut off.

"I said," Loki cut in, "that I wouldn't live without you. I couldn't. I love you too much." He walked towards me and took my hand, kneeling in front me. "I want _you_, Alexandra, by my side, for as long as you'll have me." I leapt at him, embracing Loki, a tear falling down my face.

"Oh Loki. I love you. So much." I looked at Odin. "What do I need to do?"

"On the eve of your coronation," Odin said, "you and Loki are expected to attend a feast in your Honour. At this feast you will be handed a chalice, containing your blood and Loki's" I looked at him in shock.

"Blood?" I asked.

"Just listen, my love" Loki whispered in my ear.

"Yes blood. However, this chalice will be enchanted, so the blood will turn to wine as it enters the chalice. This blood-wine will bind you and Loki together, extending your life, so you will age at the same rate as Loki until the time, that your body decides it is old enough to pass on to Valhalla." Odin finished as I leapt away from Loki to hug Odin.

"Thank you All-Father." I whispered, giving him a quick peck on the cheek to show my gratitude.

"Stop calling me All-Father, my dear. You're family now. It is simply Father." He said. "Now go. Enjoy your day together. Preparations for your coronation will begin tomorrow." And with that, Loki and I left the throne hand in hand.

**New chapter soon. I promise.**


End file.
